Chapter 3
by Gregor Law
Summary: Kuro finally made it into UA, his dream of becoming a hero is becoming more of a reality by the day. But his next challenge, will be making new friends among his new classmates.


Chapter 3: First Year

"I got in! I'm going to UA!" Kuro stood in his kitchen clutching a bit of paper that had a few paragraphs writen on it and a big UA logo at the top. His mum came rushing into the room after hearing the commotion, being met with an uplifting hug. Kuro apparently quite a bit stronger then he looked, lifting his rather tall mother off her feet. After putting her down, His mum took the note and began reading it, her smile widening further with each word. Kuro couldn't believe it, he was one step closer to his dream.

As Kuro stood at the gates of UA once again, but knowing this time he was there to begin his dream of becoming a hero filled him with pride. He wandered the halls until he came to a very large door marked '1-A'. He pushed it open slowly, and found only a few people in the class. He recognised two faces, but three of them were totally new. Tetsu's wide smile greeted him first, as he bounded from a desk at the back of the room down to Kuro, "Hey buddy, you made it! Good to see these guys recognised that awesome quirk of yours," the dragon-boy bounced up and down with glee. Kuro stood wide-eyed, a little in disbelief of where he was.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either," Kuro stammered, looking at the unfamiliar people watching him from the back of the room. They were gathered around one guy Kuro recognised from the entrance exam, he remembered someone saying his name was Baku. He was laid back on his char, feet up on the desk, a bottle of very low alcohol beer in his hand. The three unfamiliar people were sitting around him as if they had been deep in conversation before Kuro had walked in.

Baku Tenga

Quirk: Drunken Fist

Details: his body is totally immune to the damaging effects of alcohol, but as a result he becomes drunk way faster than people should. The more drunk he becomes, the stronger his body becomes as well as becoming more durable. Coupled with his mastery of the drunken fist Kung-Fu techniques he can become extremely lethal with just a couple of drinks, but can only last a few minutes before passing out.

The other three looked rather intimidating: one was a well built, athletic-looking girl, who wore a mask over the bottom half of her face. She had long dark hair tied back in a pony tail. Another was a blonde, tall, very good-looking guy. Kuro could tell he was the type to be very into how he looked. The last was a short looking guy, he seemed weedy, and had long black hair that covered half his face. These were the students that were accepted into UA through recommendation, they were expected to be the best of the best.

Ketsu Aizawa (stranger 1)

Quirk: Accelerated Processing

Details: Ketsu's brain operates thousands of times faster than any other brain, which effectively lets her see in slow motion. This lets her formulate combat plans in an instant, and gives her near instantaneous reflexes as well as impeccable aim. As a result of this, she acts more like a machine than a person, her emotions are almost non-existent in most cases.

Aruno Anizawa (stranger 2)

Quirk: Temporal Vision

Details: Aruno can see every possible timeline for his current position up to an hour in the future, allowing him to pick his desired outcome and do what is necessary to make that timeline the one he follows. This quirk makes him basically untouchable, however his quirk isnt an easy exit, it just means he will also know when there is no way for him to win.

Guro Shuiryu (stranger 3)

Quirk: Nightmare Realm

Details: Guro can see into an alternate existence, where he can see anybody's fears and phobias embodied as some form of creature that follows them around. He can temporarily bring them into the real world to fight for him, each one obviously having an advantage over whoever they were following. Guro's greatest power is also his greatest weakness however, he is in constant fear of his quirk, which embodies itself as an all consuming darkness that follows him around, and should he feel threatened enough, it could set itself free, with no intention of going back.


End file.
